Funkelnder Diamant
by Christina1988
Summary: Harry Potter fliegt nach Paris und trifft im Moulin Rouge, das jetzt von Lucius Malfoy geführt wird, auf seinen alten Feind Draco Malfoy der hier nur als funkelnder Diamant bezeichnet wird. Harry weiss noch nicht, wie sich sein leben verändert wird. Slash
1. Kapitel 1

_Diese FanFiction ist eigentlich eine Team Produktion von mir und einer Freundin (Nori), die genauso verrückt ist wie ich. Als ich ihr von meiner Idee erzählt habe, machte sie sofort den Vorschlag, daraus ein Moulin Rouge ala Harry Potter zu machen. Ich wollte, dass sie sich am Schreibvorgang beteiligt, aber sie zieht es vor, nur weitere Ideen einzuwerfen._

_Ich hoffe, dass euch das Lesen dieser FF genauso viel Spass macht wie mir das Schreiben und möchte euch darum bitten, mir kleine stilistische Mängel zu verzeihen, da ich original in Englisch schreibe und die deutsche Version nur eine Übersetzung ist._

_Und nun, Vorhang auf:_

**Kapitel 1**

Lichter. Überall. Die Straßen waren so hell erleuchtet, dass man Tag und Nacht nicht sicher unterscheiden konnte, doch Harry wusste nur zu genau, dass es Nacht war.

Sein Flugzeug war um 21:45 Uhr am pariser Flughafen angekommen und er verabscheute das Fliegen auf diese Art. Hermine hatte es ihm empfohlen, aber er konnte nicht wirklich einen Grund finden, es sei denn, sie hatte es getan, um ihn zu ärgern. Portschlüssel waren so viel einfacher und billiger, und obwohl sie nicht viel angenehmer waren, hatte sich Harry daran gewöhnt. Er erinnerte sich an das erste Mal, dass er mit einem Portschlüssel gereist war – es war sein 4. Jahr in Hogwarts gewesen und jetzt, nach 13 Jahren, war diese Art der Fortbewegung für ihn normal.

Montmartre – in den Augen eines Muggels – war bei einem Terroranschlag vollkommen zerstört und nie wieder aufgebaut worden, doch für Zauberer war es lebendiger denn je. Durch einen Vertrag zwischen dem Zaubererminister und der französischen Regierung war Montmartre nun offiziell Eigentum der Zaubererwelt. Harry traute seinen Augen kaum, als er zum ersten Mal einen Fuß in dieses Viertel setzte. Der Marktplatz erinnerte ihn an einen riesigen Weihnachtsmarkt mit Verkäufern an jeder Ecke und Geschäften auf beiden Straßenseiten. Sie würden um Mitternacht schließen und Harry hatte Glück, noch vor dem großen Einpacken einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Er versuchte sich die Straße gefüllt mir Autos anstatt mit Menschen vorzustellen, doch er entschied sich, dass er es so besser mochte.

Am Ende der Straße wartete bereits ein gemütliches Hotelzimmer auf Harry und er konnte es kaum erwarten, seine schmerzenden Füße auf ein weiches Bett zu legen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ein modernes, muggelartiges Hotel oder eine alte Zaubererpension ohne elektrisches Licht oder Telefone erwarten sollte und er war überrascht, eine Mischung aus beidem zu finden.

Als Harry durch die große Glastür trat, dachte er, er wäre aus Versehen in den Kerkern von Hogwarts gelandet. Die Wände bestanden aus dunklem Stein und nur durch elektrische Fackeln beleuchtet. Das Feuer hinter der Sitzecke war jedoch echt und die Rezeption war aus dunklem Holz. Ein kleiner, alter Mann mit einem runzeligen Gesicht wartete dahinter.

„Bonsoir, Mr. Potter," der mann sprach seinen Namen eigenartig aus und Harry versuchte krampfhaft, nicht zu lachen.

„Es tut mir leid, aber mein Französisch ist nicht besoders gut," gab er zu.

Der Mann murmelte etwas, dass sehr nach einer Beleidigung klang, doch Harry entschied sich, es nicht weiter zu beachten.

„Hier ist Ihr Schlüssel," sagte er und übergab Harry einen schweren Gegenstand, der mehr nach einem Werkzeug aussah, mit dem man Türen gewalttätig öffnet, „und oben wartet bereits eine Eule auf Sie. Genießen Sie Ihren Aufenthalt, Mr. Potter."

„Ähm. . . danke," sagte Harry und ging auf den Fahrstuhl am Ende des Korridors zu.

Das Hotelzimmer war groß, gemütlich und erinnerte Harry an sein eigenes Apartment. Die Wände waren beige und die alte Fachwerkkonstruktion, die das Schlafzimmer vom rest des Raumes abtrennte, ragte aus den Wänden. Es war relativ dunkel, da das Zimmer, wie die Empfangshalle, nur mit elektrischen Fackeln beleuchtet war, aber das machte Harry nichts aus. Es gab ein dunkelgrünes Ledersofa, das Harry irgendwie an den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins in Hogwarts erinnerte, einen dunklen Couchtisch und einen Fernseher auf einer Anrichte, die aus dem selben dunklen Holz war, wie der Tisch und der Kleiderschrank. Das Bett war riesig, aus Holz und mit schwarzem Satin bezogen. Auf dem Nachttisch stand ein Telefon, eins der letzten Dinge, die Harry hier vermutet hatte. Er ging durch den Raum auf die Tür zu, die zum Balkon führte, von dem man den Platz und die berühmte Mühle des Moulin Rouge sehen konnte. Es war viel schöner, als Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte und er war neugierig, wie es wohl von innen aussehen würde, doch er hatte sich geschworen, dieses Etablissement auf keinen Fall zu besuchen.

Ein Klopfen riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken und er rief: „Herein!"

„Ihr Gepäck, sir," der junge Mann brachte Harrys Koffer, doch das war nicht das einzigste: eine Eule saß auf seiner Schulter, „und hier ist Ihre Eule."

„Danke," sagte Harry und schloss die Tür hinter dem Pagen.

Er hatte die Eule sofort erkannt und sie hielt einen Brief von der Person, vor der Harry nach Paris geflohen war. Er öffnete ihn und las die Zeilen:

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie leid es mir tut. Ich liebe dich und es bricht mir fast das Herz. Ich wollte dich niemals betrügen, doch es ist passiert und ich kann nichts weiter tun, als dich um Verzeihung zu bitten. Ich verstehe, dass du verletzt bist und ich verstehe, dass du nicht so tun kannst, als wäre nichts passiert. Nimm dir alle Zeit der Welt, aber bitte sag mir, wo du bist und ob es dir gut geht. Wir sind noch immer verlobt und ich mache mir Sorgen. _

_Ich habe deine eigene Eule geschickt, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie dich findet. Bitte melde dich._

_In Liebe,_

_Ginny_

Harry zerknüllte das Papier und warf es in die nächste Ecke. Wie konnte sie es wagen, ihm solche Briefe zu schreiben nach allem, was passiert war! Wütend griff er einen Stift und das Papier, das auf der Anrichte lag und schrieb eine Zeile für eine „Freundin":

_Mach dir keine Sorgen. Mir geht es gut._

_Harry_

Er befestigte den Brief am Bein der Eule und öffnete das Fenster. Harry sah dabei zu, wie die davonflog und fragte sich, wie sie sich wohl England zurückfinden würde. Nachdem er das Fenster wieder geschlossen hatte, lief er ein paar Schritte rückwärts und ließ sich wie ein Stein auf das Bett fallen. Harry verzichtete auf Ausziehen oder Zähneputzen und auch das Auspacken konnte bis morgen warten. Zuerst brauchte er Schlaf.


	2. Kapitel 2

_Viiiiiieeeeelen Dank für den Kommentar und ich hoffe, ich konnte deine Frage in diesem Kapitel beantworten._

**Kapitel 2**

Als Harry aufwachte, fühlte er sich matt. Er hatte das Gefühl, er würde kopfüber in Sand stecken und jede seiner Bewegungen schmerzte. Anscheinend waren nicht einmal Zauberer immun gegen Jet Lags.

Er versuchte sich an den Traum der vergangenen Nacht zu erinnern, doch er sah nur Bilder von ihm in einem Haus voller maskierter Menschen – Todesser – and er rann hinaus auf die Straßen, nur um festzustellen, dass sie überall waren. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und lachte. Viele Todesser waren in der Schlacht von Hogwarts umgekommen, die anderen waren zusammen mit Voldemorts Leichnam verschwunden. 10 Jahre waren seitdem vergangen und mittlerweile kam Harry alles so unreal vor.

Er stand endlich auf und stolperte in Richtung Badezimmer, wobei er mit dem Kopf gegen die Balken stieß.

Er dachte daran, sich sein Frühstük vom Zimmerservice bringen zu lassen und in der Badewanne zu essen, doch er entschied sich dafür, doch lieber mit den anderen Gästen im Speisesaal zu essen.Vielleicht würde er sogar einen Bekannten treffen.

Harry nahm ein langes Bad, packte seine Sachen aus, zog frische Kleidung an und ging hinunter in den Speisesaal. Der Kellner zeigte auf einen kleinen Tisch neben dem Fenster, von dem aus Harry die Leute auf der Straße beobachten konnte. Harry bat um eine Tasse Kaffee und die Frühstückskarte, obwohl er nicht wirklich hungrig war.

"Haben Sie schon Pläne für heute?" fragte der Kellner, während er Harrys Tasse füllte.

"Nein, nicht wirklich. Können Sie mir irgendetwas empfehlen?" fragte er und war wirklich interessiert.

"Naja, ich weiß nicht, was hier am Tag so los ist, weil ich da meistens arbeiten muss, aber nachts ist das Moulin Rouge ein Muss."

"Nein," sagte Harry sofort, "ich werde nicht ins Moulin Rouge gehen.

Der Keller schien überrascht über Harrys plötzliche Reaktion und Harry fühlte sich, als müsste er eine Erklärung hinzufügen.

"Eine Freundin hat mir erzählt, dass das Moulin Rouge jetzt von einem ehemaligen Todesser geführt wird. Ich glaube nicht, dass die sehr begeistert wären, mich dort zu sehen," erklärte er.

"Mr. Potter, viele Todesser kamen nach Paris, um einen neuen Anfang zu wagen. Es war sehr schwer für vielen von ihnen und der Typ im Moulin Rouge hatte wirklich Glück. Und soweit ich weiß, hat es niemals Ärger gegeben. Vielleicht sollten Sie die Vergangenheit auch endlich hinter sich lassen."

Die Worte des Kellners hatten Harry nachdenklich gestimmt. Nach dem Frühstück wanderte er durch die Straßen und fragte sich, ob er wirklich zu schnell urteilte. Vielleicht deswegen, oder immer noch wegen des Jet Lags, dachte Harry sogar einen Moment daran, Ginny anzurufen, doch er entschied sich schnell dagegen. Stattdessen ging er in eine Telefonzelle und rief jemand anderes an.

"Hallo Hermine," grüßte er sie.

"Hey Harry, wie war der Flug?" fragte sie.

"Schlimmer als ein Portschlüssel," gab er zu.

"Oh, das tut mir leid. Wenn das Wetter schlecht ist, kann es Turbulenzen geben. Aber wie ist Paris?"

"Paris ist toll. Es ist wirklich schön hier und ich mag das Hotel. Aber rate mal, was schon vor mir da war – eine Eule von Ginny," sagte Harry und verdrehte dabei die Augen.

"Das gibt's nicht!" rief Hermine ungläubig.

"Doch, sie wollte noch einmal sagen, wie sehr es ihr leid tut, dass sie mit wem auch immer geschlafen hat und sie wollte wissen, wo ich bin."

"Ich werde Ron sagen, er soll mal ein Wörtchen mit seiner kleinen Schwester reden. Ihr Verhalten ist einfach. . ."

"Nein, bitte. Ich kann das allein regeln. Ich brauche nur Zeit."

Die beiden schwiegen für einen Moment.

"Harry, was ist los mit dir? Du klingst irgendwie traurig," wollte Hermine wissen.

"Ähm, naja. . . glaubst du, ich klammere mich zu sehr an die Vergangenheit? Dass ich die ganze Todesser Geschichte noch immer viel zu ernst nehme? Ich meine, es sind schließlich 10 Jahre vergangen."

"Ich weiß es nicht, Harry," sagte Hermine ehrlich, "Die Zeit kann Menschen verändern, aber sie tut es nicht immer. Ich meinte nur, dass du vorsichtig sein solltest. Komm einfach nicht in Schwierigkeiten."

"Ich werd's versuchen. Grüß' Ron von mir, okay?"

"Das werde ich," sagte sie und legte auf.

Harry beschloss, in eine Informationszentrale zu gehen und sich ein paar Informationen über Montmartre zu beschaffen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was man hier so tun konnte, oder welche Sehenswürdigkeiten es gab. Er hatte es sehr eilig gehabt, Ginny zu verlassen. Gepackt hatte er nichts weiter als einige Klamotten, das Buch, in dem er gerade las, seine Zahnbürste und das Ticket nach Paris, das Hermine ihm besorgt hatte. Jetzt stand er mitten auf der Straße und schaute in einen Stadtplan, als er plötzlich von hinten angerempelt wurde. Der große, blonde Mann rauschte so schnell an ihm vorbei, dass Harry keinen Sinn darin sah, ihm hinterher zu rufen und eine Entschuldigung zu verlangen. Stattdessen richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Karte.

Die Informationszentrale war nicht weit entfernt, also machte er sich auf den Weg, um ein paar Hefte zu besorgen.

"Vielen Dank," sagte Harry zu dem Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch und wollte schon wieder gehen.

"Also, wenn sie meine Meinung hören wollen," sagte der Mann, "heute ist Samstag und die halbe Stadt wird im Moulin Rouge sein."

"Warum das?"

Ein Lächeln, das Harry nicht so recht einordnen konnte, huschte über das Gesicht des Mannes.

"Weil der _funkelnde Diamand_ jeden Samstag auftritt," sagte er und wandte sich wieder dem Papierkram auf seinem Schreibtisch zu.

Harry zuckte mit den Schulter und ging hinaus auf die Straße. Warum wollte ihn bloß jeder überreden, das Moulin Rouge zu besuchen und was war der _funkelnde Diamand_? Wahrscheinlich würde es Harry niemals herausfinden.

Doch als die Nacht kam, fühlte sich Harry gelangweilt. Er stand auf dem Balkon seines Hotelzimmers und beobachtete, wie die Leute ins Moulin Rouge strömten.

_Um Himmels Willen – wieso eigentlich nicht?_ fragte sich Harry, schnappe seine Jacke und verließ das Hotel. Er musste nur die Straße überqueren, doch als er vor dem Eingang stand, zögerte er wieder. Was wollte er eigentlich dort drinnen? Eine Hure finden, um es Ginny heimzuzahlen?

_Okay_, dachte Harry, _Ich gehe rein!_

Drinnen sah es genauso aus, wie Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte. Alles war rot und gelb angeleuchtet und der Saal war gefüllt mit Tischen, die alle zur Bühne zeigten, vor der noch ein dunkler Vorgang hing. Harry hatte Glück gehabt, obwohl der Tisch, den er bekommen hatte, fast am anderen Ende des Raumes war. Außerdem war er überrascht, mindestens genauso viele Frauen wie Männer hier drinnen zu finden.

Der Raum füllte sich noch mehr und als das Licht gedämmt wurde, merkte Harry, dass die Show bald beginnen würde. Vielleicht war es doch ein Fehler gewesen? Später in der Nacht würde Harry entschieden haben, dass es einer war.

Ein Mann kam auf die Bühne. Er war klein und fett und sah so aus, als würde er mit seinem Job ein gutes Einkommen haben.

"Und nun," sagte der Mann, "machen Sie sich bereit für den_ funkelnden Diamanten_!"

Die Leute um ihn herum jubelten und als der Vorhang aufging, blieb Harrys Herz stehen. Der Mann, der auf der Bühne saß, war niemand anderes als sein alter Feind Draco Malfoy. Aber er war nicht der Draco, den Harry von früher kannte. Der Mann auf der Bühne war nicht schlank, er war beinahe mager und obwohl er lächelte, erzählten die Linien in seinem Gesicht eine andere Geschichte. Seine blonden Haare waren etwas länger, als sie es während seiner Schulzeit gewesen waren, und hingen hinab bis zum Kragen seines schwarzen Hemdes, das er offen trug. Als er anfing, zu singen, floh Harry aus dem Raum.

Er machte sich nicht einmal etwas daraus, was die anderen Leute von ihm dachten, er musste einfach nur raus. Er kämpfte ich durch die letzten zwei Reihen und als er schon fast an der Tür war, fing plötzlich die Narbe auf seiner Stirn an, zu schmerzen.

"Verdammt," fluchte Harry und zog somit nur noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, bis er endlich die Tür erreicht hatte.

Doch was draußen auf ihn wartete, sollte Harry noch mehr überraschen. Er hörte die vertraute Stimme von Lucius Malfoy. Schnell versteckte sich Harry hinter einer der Säulen.

"Heute Nacht," sagte eine andere Stimme.

"Nein, das geht nicht. Er wird noch warten müssen," sagte Lucius und er klang ängstlich.

"Er hat lange genug gewartet."

"Nur noch vier Wochen, bitte," Lucius flehte den Mann an.

"Zwei Wochen und das ist sein letztes Wort. Und nun, kommen und genießen Sie die Show," sagte die fremde Stimme und Harry hörte, wie die beiden Männer hinter der Tür verschwanden.

Harry nutzte seine Chance und rannte aus dem Gebäude, hinaus in die Straße und blieb erst stehen, als das Moulin Rouge außer Sicht war.

Draco Malfoy hätte beinahe seinen Text vergessen. Er war abgelenkt worden von einem jungen Mann, der plötzlich den Raum verlassen hatte und irgendwie war ihm der Mann bekannt vorgekommen. Wieder setzte er sein schönstes Lächeln auf und verdrängte den Gedanken an den Mann, der ihn irgendwie an Harry Potter erinnerte.


	3. Kapitel 3

_Und wieder ein Dankeschön für eure Kommentare (und auch an die Schwarzleser). An alle, die gespannt sind, wie es weitergeht – das bin ich auch. Sobald ich eine Geschichte angefangen habe, entwickeln die Figuren oft ein Eigenleben und die machen dann Sachen, die so einfach nicht geplant waren._

_So, hoffe, es gefällt euch. _

**Kapitel 3**

Harry öffnete die Tür seines Hotelzimmers und ließ sich wie in der Nacht zuvor auf sein Bett fallen. Er hatte Angst, auf die Uhr zu sehen, da die Sonne bereits aufging. Er war durch die Straßen von Paris gelaufen, bis er sich komplett verirrt hatte – und das alles wegen Malfoy. Tausend Fragen schwirrten durch Harrys Kopf:

_Warum war Draco Malfoy Sänger im Moulin Rouge?_

_War er eine Nutte?_

_Was war mit ihm passiert?_

_War sein Vater der Besitzer?_

_Wer versuchte, Lucius zu erpressen?_

_Und wieso?_

_Warum hatte seine Narbe wehgetan?_

_Und warum kümmerte ihn das alles so?_

Und das schlimmste daran war, dass Malfoys Lied ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. . .

Draco Malfoy rannte durch die Korridore zum Büro seines Vaters. Er klopfte nicht einmal an, sondern riss einfach die Tür auf.

"Vater, ich glaube, wir hatten gestern Abend eine Berühmtheit im Publikum."

Lucius hatte sich so erschreckt, dass er fast hinter seinem Tisch hochgesprungen wäre.

"Draco, wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du anklopfen sollst?" schrie er ihn an.

"Es tut mir leid, aber das ist wirklich. . ."

"Das ist mir egal, Sohn. Ich habe genug Probleme und würde es dir etwas ausmachen, hier drinnen nicht zu rauchen?"

Widerwillig drückte er die Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus und verdrehte dabei die Augen.

"Und außerdem solltest du nicht so viel rauchen, Draco. Das lässt die Haut altern. Was machst du hier überhaupt noch drinnen? Geh raus und genieße deine Freizeit."

"Ja, _sir_," sagte Draco schnippisch und warf die Tür hinter sich zu.

Harry stand vor dem Spiegel und bewunderte seinen entstehenden Stoppelbart. Er überlegte, ob er Rasierzeug kaufen oder ihn wachsen lassen sollte. _Nein_, entschied er sich, _Damit sehe ich aus wie ein Obdachloser_.

Er ging nach unten in die Speisesaal, setzte sich an seinen Tisch und bestellte den stärksten Kaffee mit French Toast. Eine Frage brannte ihm auf den Lippen, doch konnte er den Kellner fragen? Als er kam, um Harrys Tasse aufzufüllen, konnte er nicht mehr widerstehen.

"Kann ich Sie etwas fragen?"

"Natürlich," gab der Kellner zurück.

"Was wissen Sie über den _Funkelnden Diamenten_?" fragte Harry.

Der Kellner lachte.

"Nur, dass er eine phantastische Stimme hat, er _der_ Star im Moulin Rouge und wahrscheinlich der Sohn des Besitzers ist. Und, dass er außerhalb meiner Preisklasse liegt."

"Er ist eine Nutte?"

"Natürlich ist er das," und mit einem ungläubigen Kopfschütteln verschwand der Kellner wieder.

Auf seinem Weg zum Hotel hatte Harry einen kleinen Laden um die Ecke bemerkt und dorthin ging er jetzt. Er hatte Glück, denn dieser Laden hatte sonntags geöffnet. Es war auch nicht schwer, das Regal mit den Rasierern zu finden, als er plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme vernahm – schon wieder.

"Das Gleiche wie immer?" fragte der Verkäufer.

"Ja, bitte," sagte Malfoy und der Mann gab ihm eine Zigarettenschachtel.

Hatte Malfoy da gerade _bitte_ gesagt? Harry war so verblüfft, dass er einen Moment lang gar nicht bemerkte, wie Draco in seine Richtung starrte. Schnell versteckte er sich hinter dem Regal, doch es war bereits zu spät. Eine Hand griff von hinten nach seinem Kragen und zog ihn hervor, dann hinaus auf die Straße.

"Potter!" Malfoy schnaubte vor Wut, "Ich hätte gleich wissen sollen, dass du es bist. Wer sonst würde mich verfolgen."

"Krieg' dich wieder ein, Malfoy. Warum sollte ich dir folgen?" rief Harry zurück.

"Woher soll ich wissen, was in deinem verdrehten Gehirn abgeht?!"

"Ich bin hier im Urlaub, um mich zu entspannen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du hier bist und außerdem, _was _tust du hier?" fragte Harry.

Draco schien über seinen nächsten Schritt nachzudenken. Nach einem Moment der Stille, zündete er sich eine Zigarette an und beobachtete Harry eine Weile.

"Ich arbeite hier," sagte er einfach.

"Also bist du eine Nutte."

"Ich bin gerade nicht im Dienst, falls es das ist, was du wissen willst."

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er hatte sich niemals vorgestellt, Malfoy wiederzusehen, vor allem nicht in einem solchen Zustand. Jetzt, wo er nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt war, konnte Harry sehen, dass Draco so dünn war, dass seine Wangenknochen hervorstanden und die schwarzen Lederhosen, die eigentlich sehr eng sein sollten, seine Oberschenkel nicht berührten. Und Harry bemerkte auch, dass er bereits seine zweite Zigarette anzündete.

"Du rauchst viel," stelle er laut fest, ohne es wirklich zu wollen.

"Verpiss dich, Potter," sagte Malfoy und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu.

Harry ging ihm nach, denn er hatte nicht vor, so schnell aufzugeben.

"Hattest du nicht eben gesagt, du würdest mich nicht verfolgen?" er drehte sich wieder zu Harry.

"Ich will nur mit dir reden," sagte Harry und er verstand es selbst nicht, "Du hast dich verändert und. . ."

"Du dagegen bist immer noch die gleiche Nervensäge."

Und mit diesen Worten machte Malfoy endgültig kehrt und verschwand in der Menge, doch Harrys Neugier war erwacht. Er würde herausfinden, was mit Malfoy passiert war und er hatte auch schon eine Idee, aber die würde bis morgen warten müssen.

Als er zum Hotel zurückkehrte, bemerkte er, dass er den Rasierer vergessen hatte und entschied sich, Hermine anzurufen. Sie kannte sicher irgendeinen Zauber.

Harry wählte die Nummer und wartete, bis Ron oder Hermine den Hörer abnahmen, doch die Stimme, die er hörte, war eine andere.

"Ginny?" fragte er etwas geschockt.

"Hallo Harry," sie klang traurig.

"Ist Hermine da?" wollte Harry wissen.

"Nein, nur Ron. Aber Harry, wir. . ."

"Bestell ihm liebe Grüße und auch Hermine, wenn sie zurück ist." sagte Harry und legte auf. Ginny war die letzte Person, über die Harry sich jetzt Gedanken machen wollte. Malfoy hatte oberste Priorität.


	4. Kapitel 4

_Danke, danke, danke, danke für die Kommis. . . das ist wie Benzin für meinen Schreibmotor. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch XD_

**Kapitel 4**

Harry schlich durch die Korridore des Moulin Rouge und er fand, dass es unheimlich aussah. Die Steinwände waren zum Teil mit schwarzem Samt verdeckt und Harry hatte plötzlich keine Zweifel mehr daran, dass der Besitzer Lucius Malfoy war. Eine der Fackeln (und hier waren sie echt) waren erloschen und es war so dunkel, dass Harry schon zweimal versehentlich über etwas gestolpert war. Auf einmal kam jemand vom Wachpersonal um die Ecke und steuerte auf Harry zu.

"Was tun Sie hier?" fragte der Mann und Harry glaubte seinen Augen kaum. Es war Gregory Goyle. Zum Glück war er nie besonders schlau gewesen und er erkannte Harry nicht.

"Ich. . . ich habe eine Verabredung mit dem _Funkelnden Diamanten_," sagte Harry.

"Da sind Sie hier falsch. Der Elefant ist in der anderen Richtung," sagte Goyle und deutete in die Richtung, aus der Harry gerade gekommen war.

"Oh, danke."

Nach weiteren 10 Minuten stand Harry endlich vor Malfoys "Büro". Konnte er es wagen, anzuklopfen? Vielleicht war Malfoy mit einem Kunden dort drinnen und wenn Harry ihn störte, würde er ausrasten und nie wieder mit ihm sprechen. Vielleicht war er aber auch allein und das war Harrys Chance, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Harry musste es riskieren.

Nachdem Harry angeklopft hatte, brauchte Draco etwas eine Minute, um zur Tür zu gelangen. Harry ahnte bereits schlimmes. Als die Tür aufging, stand Draco im Rahmen, war nur mit einem Morgenmantel bekleidet und sah ihn verärgert an.

"Ach, ich hätt's wissen sollen."

"Draco, wir müssen reden," drängte Harry.

"Du kannst nicht einfach reinplatzen. Ich arbeite," erklärte Draco.

"Okay, dann komm ich später wieder."

"Lass es," er schrie fast und senkte dann seine Stimme," Weißt du was, Potter? Such dir ein anderes Hobby, aber lass mich in Ruhe."

Und mit diesen Worten warf er die Tür zu.

Harry hatte nicht vor, sich so schnell geschlagen zu geben. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und wartete und wartete und wartete bis sich die Tür nach etwa einer Stunde wieder öffnete und Draco einen etwas 50jährigen Mann verabschiedete. Harry lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass Draco das gefallen hatte.

"Warum bist du noch hier?" fragte Draco verärgert.

Harry stieß Draco sanft beiseite und betrat das Zimmer. Es war grün. Die Wände, die Decke, die Teppiche, das Bett,. . .

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs verwandelte er das Zimmer. Jetzt hatte es wieder Steinwände und schwarze Samtvorhänge und hinter Harry knisterte ein Feuer im Kamin.

"Ich verändete das Zimmer nach dem Geschmack des Kunden. Und es wäre nett, wenn du jetzt wieder gehen würdest."

Harry zog ein paar Geldscheine aus seiner Tasche und legte sie auf den Tisch. Malfoy grinste.

"Okay, wie willst du mich haben?" fragte er.

"Verdammt, Malfoy, du weißt, dass ich nur mit dir reden will," sagte Harry verärgert.

"Okay, aber glaubst du nicht, dass das Geldverschwendung ist?" er wartete auf Harrys Reaktion, die aber nicht folgte, "Ich werde nur normalerweise nicht fürs Reden bezahlt. Obwohl, da war mal eine alte Frau. . ."

"Draco, was ist passiert?" unterbrach Harry ihn. Er wollte keine Spielchen spielen, er wollte die Wahrheit.

"Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest," er ging in die Mitte des Raums und betrachtete sein Zimmer, "Denkst du nicht, dass das Moulin Rouge das beste ist, was mir je passiert ist? Denkst du nicht, dass ich reich und berühm werden kann?"

Da war etwas Verrücktes in Dracos Stimme, was Harry Angst machte, doch er entschied sich, es noch weiter zu treiben.

"Du könntest reich und berühmt werden, wahrscheinlich, wenn du dich nicht zu Tode hungern und rauchen würdest," sagte Harry und deutete auf die Zigarette in Dracos Hand und zum ersten Mal schien er betroffen, "Man, und ich dachte mein Leben würde schief laufen. Weißt du, als ich ein Auror wurde, da hatte ich nicht bedacht, dass alle dunklen Zauberer mit Voldemort verschwunden sind und nun sitze ich in einem stickigen Büro, meine Freundin hat mich betrogen und ich habe immer noch nicht die Kinder, die ich mir gewünscht habe. Aber du. . . du bist schlimmer dran. Du bist eine verdammte Hure."

Draco kam so schnell auf Harry zu, dass er keine Zeit hatte, überhaupt zu reagieren und bevor Harry verstand, was eben passiert war, drückte Draco ihn gegen die Wand.

"Nimm das zurück!" schrie Draco.

"Warum?" fragte Harry, "Weil es die Wahrheit ist und du sie nicht erträgst? Weil die Wörter Nutte und Schlampe nicht so ernst sind und es für dich in Ordnung ist, solange man dich nicht als Hure beschimpft?"

"Du hast doch keine Ahnung, Potter. Du weißt nicht, wie schwer es für Leute wie uns war," sagte Draco und seine Stimme klang plötzlich bitter und er ließ Harry los.

"Dann erklär es mir."

Draco atmete tief ein.

"Okay, wenn ich dir meine Geschichte erzähle, versprichst du dann, mich in Ruhe zu lassen?"

"In Ordnung," sagte Harry und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Feuer, "schieß los."

"Nachdem Voldemort besiegt war, wurden die Todesser aus allen wichtigen Ämtern verbannt. Auch mein Vater verlor dadurch seinen Job und es war fast unmöglich, etwas neues zu finden. Nachdem Montmartre eine Stadt für Zauberer geworden war, kamen wir hierher und dann entdeckte und kaufte mein Vater das Moulin Rouge, aber es lief nicht gut. Die Leute wussten über seine Vergangenheit bescheid und sie mieden uns und das Moulin Rouge blieb leer. Zu dieser Zeit wurde meine Mutter krank. Sie bekam Depressionen und sorgte sich fast zu Tode. Dann hatte mein Vater die Idee, mich auf die Bühne zu stellen. Ich konnte singen, ich konnte tanzen und die Leute kamen, um mich zu sehen.

Nach einer Weile begannen die Leute zu fragen, ob ich eine. . . Hure wär, doch mein Vater lehnte jedes Mal ab. Meine Mutter sah es kommen. Sie wollte mich warnen, aber ich weigerte mich, ihr zu glauben. Sie bot mir ihr letztes Geld und damit sollte ich verschwinden und ein neues Leben anfangen, aber ich habe es nicht getan. Meine Show war berühmt, genauso wie das Moulin Rouge und wenn ich so die Chance hätte, meiner Familie zu helfen, dann würde ich es tun. Dann tauchte ein reicher Mann auf und bot meinem Vater eine Menge Geld für eine Nacht mit mir."

Draco fühlte sich, als würde er in der Zeit zurückreisen und diese Szene noch einmal erleben.

Sein Vater betrat das Wohnzimmer, in dem Narcissa am Feuer saß und Draco ihre Hand hielt.

"Draco, ich habe da etwas für dich," sagte er mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Was denn?" fragte Draco und senkte die Stimme, damit seine Mutter nichts hören konnte.

"Da ist ein Mann, der dich heute Nacht gern treffen würde. Er wird dir viel Geld zahlen, wenn du freundlich zu ihm bist."

"Du meinst. . . wenn ich mit ihm schlafe," stelle Draco fest.

Narcissa sprang auf und schrie: "Nein!"

"Draco, geh nicht zu ihm. Du musst das nicht tun."

"Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden, Narcissa," sagte Lucius kühl.

"Aber du? Du willst unseren Sohn an irgendeinen reichen Mann verkaufen. Bist du wahnsinnig?" ihre Schreie wurden lauter.

"Nein, im Gegenteil, ich sehe, dass das eine Chance ist, aus diesem Loch herauszukommen. Draco, geh in dein Zimmer und zieh dir etwas Ordentliches an. Du wirst ihn im Elefanten treffen."

"Vater!"

"Lucius, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Ich bitte dich, zwing ihn nicht dazu. Er ist nur ein Junge."

"Er ist ein erwachsener Mann und er wird es tut, weil er weiß, dass es das beste für unsere Familie ist."

"Familie?" Narcissa lachte und es klang unheimlich, "Wir sind schon lange keine Familie mehr. Seit du dich Voldemort angeschlossen hast und deine _Familie_ da mit hinein gezogen wurde. Du kümmerst dich nicht um mich, du kümmerst dich nicht um Draco. Wenn du ihn lieben würdest, dann würdest du ihn nicht in die Prostitution zwingen."

"Genug!" schrie Lucius. Er packte Dracos Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her, doch Narcissas Worte hielten ihn noch einmal zurück.

"Draco, lass das nicht zu. Du kannst gehen. Du kannst irgendwo ein neues Leben anfangen," rief sie ihm nach.

"Ich sagte _genug_!", brülle Lucius und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Narcissa. "Crucio!"

"Protego!" rief sie und der Fluch prallte an ihrem Zauberstab ab.

"Ich habe zugesehen, wie du untergegangen bist, Lucius, aber ich werde nicht mit ansehen, wie auch Draco vor die Hunde geht."

"Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich meine Mutter lebend sah," erklärte Draco, "Mein Vater fand ihre Leiche an diesem Abend in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Ihr Körper schien unversehrt, also ging er davon aus, dass sie sich selbst mit dem Todesfluch belegt hat."

"Das tut mir leid," flüsterte Harry.

"Das brauch es nicht. Meinem Vater und mir sollte es leid tun. Wir sind schuld an ihrem Tod, doch nach 8 Jahren verblassen die Schuldgefühle. Und das war's. Das ist meine Geschichte."

Es gab einen Augenblick der Stille. Draco starrte auf seine Schuhe und Harry starrte zu Draco.

"Du hast gesagt, du würdest mich in Ruhe lassen," erinnerte Draco ihn.

"Das kann ich nicht. Draco, du. . . du musst hier weg. Du hasst es doch, oder nicht? Du hasst deinen sogenannten Job, du hasst seinen Vater, weil ich dich dazu zwingt und du hasst dich selbst, weil du es zulässt."

"Ich habe keine Wahl, Harry," sagte er und Harry bemerkte, dass er ihn zum ersten Mal bei seinem Vornamen genannt hatte.

"Doch, die hast du. Komm mit mir. Komm zurück nach England. Ich könnte dir helfen. Du könntest in Hogwarts unterrichten oder einen Laden in der Winkelgasse eröffnen oder. . . du hast so viele Möglichkeiten."

"Nein, die hab ich nicht. Ich war ein Todesser. Wer würde mich denn nehmen mit meiner Vergangenheit? Für dich ist Paris ein Ausflug, aber ich habe hier mein Leben."

Harry zog ein Stück Papier aus seiner Jackentasche und schrieb eine Adresse darauf.

"Das ist das Hotel, in dem ich wohne. Wenn du meine Hilfe nicht willst, dann akzeptiere wenigstens meine Freundschaft solange ich hier bin. Ich lade dich morgen zum Frühstück ein."

"Deine Freundschaft? Harry, du hasst mich," Draco lachte.

"Falsch. Ich hasste den alten Draco Malfoy. Aber der neue wirkt auf mich, als könnte er jemanden zum Reden brauchen. Und denke nicht, ich mache das nur für dich, ich langweile mich hier zu Tode."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. "Also gut. Frühstück. Das kostet dich nur die Hälfte vom üblichen Preis."

Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an.

"Das war ein Scherz!"


	5. Kapitel 5

_Okay, es ist offiziell: Ich kann keine Buchstaben mehr sehen, auf meinem Schreibtisch stehen 3 leere Coke Zero (Schleichwerbung) Flaschen, meine Wohnung riecht wie ein Esoterikladen (gar nicht erst nachfragen), die Nachbarn fragen, welche Sprache dieses Lied hat, was ich da so lautstark bei offenem Fenster höre, ich bin müde (fast um 3) und das alles nur, um euch ein neues Kapitel zu präsentieren. _

_Mal im Ernst: Ist die Vorstellung von einem erwachsenen, dürren, ketterauchenden Malfoy nicht doch ein wenig daran schuld, dass das Termometer heute so hoch geklettert ist?_

_Ja, ich gebe zu, ich will ein wenig die Wortanzahl manipulieren mit meinem kleinen Statement, aber ich muss mich doch wenigstens bei _Reni_ für ihren Kommentar bedanken. Danke, danke, danke. Das macht jede Zelle meines Körpers voll glücklich (einfach diesen Satz ignorieren). Ich hoffe, ihr alle hasst Lucius genauso wie ich (ich wünsche mir einen Lucius Punching Ball)._

_Jut, jetzt hört ihr meinem Gelaber eh nicht mehr zu, also sage ich mal Vorhang auf für:_

**Kapitel 5**

Harry war nervös und er wusste nicht genau warum. Er würde sich in etwa einer halben Stunde mit Draco treffen und Harry wollte im Speisesaal sitzen, wenn er eintraf. Eine Eule saß auf dem Balkon und er traute sich fast nicht, den Brief zu lesen. Wahrscheinlich war es nur eine weitere Nachricht von Ginny, aber er konnte es nicht riskieren, einen Notfall zu verpassen.

Harry warf einen Blick auf den Brief, erkannte Ginnys Handschrift und beschloss, ihn zu ignorieren. Sie konnte bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst während er sich mit Draco traf.

Eine Zigarette im Mund und den Zettel mit Harrys Adresse in einer Hand, versuchte Draco, seine Schuhe zuzubinden, als plötzlich jemand an der Tür klopfte.

"Herein," murmelte er fast unhörbar, doch es passierte nichts. Er nahm die Zigarette aus dem Mund und versuchte es erneut. Diesmal kam sein Vater ins Zimmer.

"Guten Morgen, Draco," begrüßte er ihn.

"Was soll ich tun?" fragte Draco, dem der freundliche Ton seines Vaters überhaupt nicht zusagte.

"Jetzt, wo du fragst, da gibt es tatsählich etwas," sagte er und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, "Ein Kunde."

"Okay, Dad, ich verstehe. Aber nicht jetzt, ok? Ich treffe mich mit. . . einem Freund," sagte er und griff seine Jacke, doch Lucius hielt seinen Sohn am Arm, bevor er verschwinden konnte.

"Nein, du verstehst nicht, wenn du mir jetzt nicht genau zuhörst. Wenn du Mist baust, sind wir beide tot. Und das ist mein Ernst."

"Vater, was hast du getan?" eiskalte Schauer liefen über Dracos Rücken, als er die Frage stellte und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er eine Antwort wollte.

"Was _wir _getan haben. Es ist nicht allein meine Schuld, aber das spielt keine Rolle. Wir müssen dafür bezahlen und der Mann will dich."

"Jeder will mich, Vater. Das hier ist nichts anderes."

"Es ist sehr viel anders. Einmal, tu nur einmal, was ich dir sage," schrie Lucius, "In den nächsten zwei Wochen wirst du ihn verführen und dann mit ihm schlafen. Gib dein Bestes, Draco."

"Das tue ich immer," sagte Draco und vermied den Blick seines Vaters, "Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

"Eigentlich habe ich ein Treffen arrangiert und das beginnt gleich," sagte Lucius.

"Aber Vater, ich treffe mich mit einem Freund."

Draco wollte sich von seinem Vater losreißen, aber er hielt ihn fast brutal fest.

"Draco, hast du wieder einen Liebhaber?"

"Nein. Er ist ein alter Freund aus Schulzeiten und nur für kurze Zeit in Paris."

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du kannst einfach keine Prioritäten setzen. Kein Wunder, dass deine Mutter vor Gram eingegangen ist mit einem Sohn wie dir. Nichtmal als Hure bist du zu gebrauchen!"

Draco vermied den Blick seines Vater noch ein wenig mehr.

"Wo soll ich ihn treffen?" fragte er schließlich.

Eine Stunde verging, zwei. . . und Harry wartete noch immer im Speisesaal des Hotels und langsam begann ihm zu dämmern, dass Malfoy vielleicht doch nicht so sehr an einer Freundschaft interessiert war wie er. Er wusste nicht ob er darüber traurig oder verärgert sein sollte und entschied sich für beides.

Endlich erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und ging zurück in Richtung Hotelzimmer. Vielleicht würde er aus Verzweiflung Ginnys Brief lesen. Als Harry gerade die Türklinke in die Hand nahm, rief jemand seinen Namen.

"Harry," Draco keuchte und verlangsamte seine Schritte.

Harry drehte sich zu ihm herum und hoffte, dass sein Gesicht wütend genug aussah, um Malfoy zu erschrecken. Er hatte es verdient.

"Es tut mir leid, Harry," sagte er, immer noch atemlos.

"Ich will deine lahmen Ausreden nicht hören, Malfoy," Harry offnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer, "Aber ich will, dass du ehrlich zu mir bist. Wenn du nicht an einer Freundschaft – oder was auch immer – interessiert bist, sag es einfach."

"Denkst du nicht, dass es ein wenig überreagierst? Ist ist ja nicht so, als wären wir schon immer Kumpels gewesen."

"Ich dachte wir könnten es werden, . . . aber anscheinend ist der alte Malfoy immer noch da drinnen," sagte Harry und wandte Draco den Rücken zu.

"Wenn es das ist, was du denkst, geh ich wohl besser."

Jetzt fühlte sich Harry noch schlimmer als vorher und drehte sich noch einmal um, um zu sehen, wie Draco davonstapfte. Er sah schlimmer aus als je zuvor. Immer noch dünn, doch die Linien auf seinem Gesicht schienen tiefer als vorher. Nein, Harry hatte sich geirrt. Und wie er sich geirrt hatte. Von dem alten Draco Malfoy war nichts mehr übrig. Der alte Malfoy hätte sich tausende Ausreden einfallen lassen, er hätte die Schuld bei allen außer sich selbst gesucht.

"Draco, warte," rief Harry ihm hinterher.

"Was ist denn noch?"

"Es tut mir leid. Ich habe wirklich überreagiert. Können wir dieses Gespräch vergessen und irgendwo hingehen?"

Draco lächelte leicht.

"Klar."

Es gab einen Eisstand um die Ecke und obwohl beide kein Frühstück gehabt hatten, fanden sie, es war eine gute Idee, sich bei diesem warmen Wetter etwas Abkühlung zu verschaffen.

"Kann ich dich etwas fragen?" Draco leckte das zerflossene Eis von seiner Hand.

"Sicher," sagte Harry.

"Kenn ich das Mädchen, was dir das Herz gebrochen hat?"

Harry, plötzlich in die Realität zurückbefördert, starrte auf seine Schuhe. "Ja," gab er zu, "Es war Ginny Weasley, aber ich kenne den Kerl nicht und ehrlich gesagt, interessiert es mich auch nicht. Es ist vorbei."

"Hast du ihr das gesagt?"

Harry wollte etwas sagen wie _das geht dich nichts an_, aber dann erinnerte sich, dass sie ja gerade versuchten, sich anzufreunden.

"Nein. Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber ich denke, das werde ich wohl tün müssen, auch wenn es unangenehm ist. Immerhin habe ich sie mal geliebt und da muss ich ehrlich zu ihr sein," Harry sah zu Draco herüber, "Und wie sieht's bei dir aus?"

Draco lachte kurz auf. "Ich hatte eine Freundin zwei Jahre nachdem wir hierher gekommen waren. Als sie herausgefunden hatte, was ich war, hat sie Schluss gemacht. Dann, vor etwa 3 Jahren, hatte ich einen Freund, der mich so akzeptiert hatte, wie ich war. Wir machten sogar Pläne und er wollte, dass ich mit ihm gehe. Aber mein Vater ist dahinter gekommen und hat alles zerstört."

"Das. . .das tut mir leid," sagte Harry. Irgendwie hatte er Schwierigkeiten, sich Draco zusammen mit einem Mann vorzustellen, obwohl er nichts gegen Schwule hatte.

"Harry, sei nicht so geschockt," Draco kicherte.

"Ich. . . ich bin nicht schockiert," stotterte Harry, "Okay, vielleicht ist bisschen. Ich wusste nicht, dass du schwul, oder bi bist."

"Du hast mich doch schon mit einem männlichen Kunden gesehen."

"Ja, aber das war deine Arbeit. Denk nicht, dass mir das was ausmacht,. . . das tut es nicht. Ich bin nur. . . überrascht."

"Harry," Draco grinste immer noch, "Kann es sein, dass du schwul bist und es nicht zugeben willst?"

"Nein, bin ich nicht," sagte Harry.

"Okay, alles klar."

Für eine Weile liefen sie still nebeneinander her, bis Draco die Stille nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

"Harry, hör auf dein Eis so zu behandeln. Da kann man ja neidisch werden."

Harry sah ihn erschrocken an und wusste nicht genau, was Draco damit sagen wollte. Plötzlich lachte Draco laut los.

"Hör auf mich so schockiert anzusehen. Ich arbeite in einem Bordell, ich bin pervers. Gewöhn' dich lieber daran."

Harry lachte nicht wirklich, aber er versuchte, zu lächeln und Draco schien auf einmal dringend das Thema wechseln zu wollen.

"Okay, Vorschlag: heute Abend schleichen wir uns in eine Muggelbar, beobachten diese Witzfiguren und betrinken uns sinnlos?"

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Du – in einer Muggelbar? Wir beide sinnlos betrunken? Das muss einfach Ärger geben."

"Ja, eben."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte "okay", auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass Malfoy es ernst gemeint hatte.

"Okay, so machen wir's."


	6. Kapitel 6

_Also erstmal ein riesiges Dankeschön an die Review-Schreibe und auch an die Schwarzleser, die bisher durchgehalten haben. Zu euren Fragen:_

_Nein, ihr bekommt nicht alle Informationen auf einmal, das wär ja langweilig und ihr müsstet gar nicht mehr weiterlesen. Also müsst ihr euch wohl bis zu Ende gedulden._

_Wie lang die Story wird, kann ich absolut nicht sagen, aber ich verspreche euch, dass ich die 15 Kapitel sehr wahrscheinlich nicht überschreiten werde. Ich habe auch keinen bestimmten Schreibrhythmus, leider, doch meistens schreibe ich nachts, so wie letzte Nacht bis um 4, und übersetze es am Morgen ins Deutsche und das auch immer nur, wenn mich die Muse küsst. _

_So, und nun viel Spass mit dem neuen Kapitel._

**Kapitel 6**

Mehrere Stunden und eine Eule von Ginny später klopfte Draco an Harry Hotelzimmertür. Harry schloss den letzten Knopf seines Hemdes, griff seine Jacke und lief zur Tür.

"Fertig?" fragte Draco.

"Ja, lass us gehen," sagte Harry und fragte sich, wohin Draco ihn wirklich führen würde.

"Also, wo gehen wir wirklich hin?" fragte er nach einer Weile.

Draco sah zu Harry hinüber und wirkte überrascht.

"Wir gehen in eine Muggelbar, wie geplant. Ich habe dich nicht reingelegt, Harry," er sah wieder nach vorn und Harry konnte ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen erkennen.

"Ich muss ein wenig Dampf ablassen. Mein Vater geht mir auf die Nerven mit seinem wichtigen Kunden," erklärte Draco.

"Warum ist er so wichtig?" wollte Harry wissen.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Wahrscheinlich haben der gute alte Lucius und seine Freunde mal wieder Mist gebaut und ich muss es ausbügeln. Wäre nicht das erste Mal. Aber der Mann, der Kunde, ist irgendwie unheimlich. Er wollte nichtmal seinen Namen sagen."

"Mit Freunden meinst du doch nicht etwa. . ."

"Todesser?" Draco sah Harry an, "Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Nur ein Haufen ungemütlicher Typen. Nichts, was deine Fähigkeiten als Auror erfordern würde. Und nichts, was ein Glas Absinth nicht beheben könnte."

"Glaubst du dein Absinth-Zeug hilft auch bei meinen Problemen mit Ginny?" fragte Harry.

Draco kicherte. "Sicher."

Es trat ein Augenblick der Stille ein.

"Also, willst du mir erzählen, was wirklich zwischen dir und Ginny vorgefallen ist?"

"Hast du in letzter Zeit mal einen schlechten Film gesehen? So in etwa ist es nämlich abgelaufen. Ich kam früher von der Arbeit nach Hause und fand Ginny in unserem Bett mit einem Mann, den ich nicht kenne. Sie wirkten auf mich sehr vertraut, also denke ich, dass es mehr war als nur ein One Night Stand. Dann habe ich meine Sachen gepackt und bin abgehauen."

"Autsch," Malfoy verzog das Gesicht, "Naja, vielleicht solltest du es wirklich mal mit einem Mann versuchen."

"Würdest du damit bitte aufhören?" Harry lachte, "Ich bin nicht schwul."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und deutete auf einen Pub am Ende der Straße.

"Wir sind fast da."

Malfoy öffenete die Tür und betrat die Bar. Harry folge ihm und der Musik und blieb stehen, um die tanzenden Paare zu beobachten. Er suchte die Tanzfläche ab, die Bar und auch die dunklen Ecken, doch er konnte nirgends eine Frau entdecken.

"Ähm, Draco, ist es das wonach es aussieht?" fragte er.

"Ja, Harry, das ist eine der beliebtesten Schwulenbars in dieser Gegend," sagte er und grinste Harry an, "Jetzt komm, sonst bekommen wir nur noch Stehplätze."

Draco zeigte auf einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke. Auf dem Weg dorthin hielt er einen Kellner an und bat ihn, eine Flasche Absinth an diesen Tisch zu bringen.

"Hier habe ich meinen letzten Freund getroffen," erklärte Draco während der Kellner die Flasche und Gläser auf dem Tisch abstellte. Harry beäugte die grüne Flüssigkeit misstrauisch.

"Wollen wir?" fragte Draco.

"Bist du sicher, dass das nicht giftig ist?"

"Oh, es ist Gift, aber sehr gutes."

Nachdem Draco beide Gläser gefüllt hatte, hob er seines und Harry tat es ihm gleich. In einem Zug war es geleert und Harry fing augenblicklich an, zu husten. Draco lachte nur.

"Ich hätte dich vorwarnen sollen. Das Zeug ist stärker als Feuerwhiskey. Sag mir, wenn du die grüne Fee siehst."

"Grüne Fee? Um Himmels Willen, Malfoy, was ist das für ein Zeug?"

Draco kircherte. "Wirst du schon noch sehen."

Harry, der bisher keine Erfahrungen mit Absinth hatte, war im Nu vollkommen betrunken, während Draco gerade mal angeheitert war.

"Hey," sagte Draco als er Harry das Glas aus der Hand nahm, "Ich glaube du hattest genug, um fünf Feen zu sehen."

"Nein, gib's sssuuuurück," lallte Harry und lehnte sich über den Tisch, um wieder an das Glas zu kommen.

"Vergiss es. Du bist total besoffen."

"Binnisch nich," sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf, "Isch denk immanoch an Sch. . .sch. . Dschinny. Obisch se ma anrufn soll?"

"Schlechte Idee."

"Hmm, dann sollt isch vielleischt tuun, wassu jesacht hast. Du weisscho, 'n Mann findn un so," schlug Harry vor und drehte sich um, damit er zur Tanzfläche sehen konnte.

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf und lachte. "Die Idee ist noch schlechter. Ich denke, du bist betrunken und wir sollten nach Hause."

"Isch binnisch be. . .betrunkn," wiederholte Harry und Malfoy grinste ihn immer noch an.

"Okay, dann versuch doch mal, gerade zu laufen."

Harry versuchte, von seinem Stuhl aufzustehen, doch anstatt mit beiden Füßen sicher auf dem Boden zu landen, fiel er und landete auf dem Boden. Malfoy lachte noch immer.

"Okay, das war das Zeichen. Wir gehen nach Hause," sagte er und griff Harry's Arm, um ihm nach draußen zu helfen.

"Weißt du, eigentlich hatte ich daran gedacht, dass wir beide uns ein wenig betrinken. Es macht keinen Spass, wenn einer zu besoffen ist, um allein zu laufen."

"Isch kann alleine laufffffn. Warte, isch ssssseig's dia," sagte Harry und befreite sich aus Draco's Griff. Es funktionierte auch für ein paar Schritte, bis er mit einer Straßenlampe kollidierte und wieder zu Boden fiel.

"Ssssas war aba nisch nett," sagte er als Draco ihn davonschleifte.

"Ich weiß, was für eine ungezogene Straßenlampe."

Es war nicht einfach, Harry bis zu Hotel zurück zu schleifen, doch Draco wollte nicht mit ihm apparieren. Wahrscheinlich würde das Harry in seinem Zustand nur Übelkeit bereiten und das wollte er ihm nicht antun.

"So, jetzt wär es an der Zeit, dich bei mir zu bedanken," keuchte Draco, als sie endlich in seinem Hotelzimmer angekommen waren.

"Ssssssankeschööööön," lallte Harry.

Auf dem Weg zum Bett stolperte er über einen Teppich und wär wahrscheinlich wieder hingefallen, hätte Draco ihn nicht aufgefangen. Dabei fielen beide nach hinten und Harry drückte Draco unsanft gegen eine Wand. Draco hoffte, Harry würde so schnell wie möglich sein Gleichgewicht wiederfinden und von ihm herunter gehen, denn er fand die Position äußerst unbequem und außerdem verwirrte ihn die Nähe, obwohl er das wohl kaum zugeben würde. Harry dagegen schien die Nähe überhaupt nicht zu stören und Dracos Verwirrung wuchs zusammen mit etwas anderem. Er spürte, dass etwas gegen seine Beine drückte und als er hinunter blickte, sah er, wie Harry's Erektion seine Jeans ausbeulte.

"Sieht auuuuus alssss wär'sch nich soooooooo betrunnnkn," sagte Harry und sah wieder zu Draco hinauf. Bevor er überhaupt reagieren konnte, hatte Harry einen Kuss auf Dracos Lippen gepresst und seine Zunge suchte verzweifelt den Weg in seinen Mund.

Der Alkohol und die Tatsache, dass Harry seit langem der erste war, der ihn nicht dafür bezahlte, ließen Draco für einen Moment vollkommen vergessen, wen er da küsste. Der Kuss war erst trotz Harry's Zustand nicht ungeschickt, er war vorsichtig, dann leidenschaften und Harry begann instinktiv, mit seinen Händen über die nackte Haut unter Dracos Shirt zu fahren.

Gerade als er den Knopf seiner Hose offnen wollte, kam Draco zur Vernunft zurück und entzog sich Harry Kuss.

"Hör auf damit, Harry," sagte er kraftlos und versuchte, Harry davon abzuhalten, seinen Nacken zu küssen, "Wir dürfen das nicht."

Als Harry immer noch nicht aufgeben wollte, stieß Draco ihn unsanft weg, sodass er auf seinem Bett landete. Draco beugte sich über ihn und widerstand der Versuchung, wieder über Harry herzufallen.

"Weißt du, dass dir das morgen unglaublich peinlich sein wird? Falls du dich denn daran erinnerst. Ich könnte ja einen Nüchternheitszauber anwenden, aber irgendwie verdienst du den Kater," und damit apparierte Draco davon, direkt in das Bad neben seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer.

Nein, das war einfach nicht real. Es war nicht passiert. Alles war nur eine Illusion und die Ursache war der Absinth. Er hatte Harry nicht geküsst. Und er fand auch die Vorstellung, von einem betrunkenen Potter flachgelegt zu werden, überhaupt nicht erregend. Draco versuchte, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, aber seine Erektion bewies das Gegenteil. Er hoffte, dass eine viel zu heiße Dusche helfen würde, denn er würde nur ungern mit dem Gedanken an Harry Potter selbst Hand anlegen.

Nach einer langen, intensiven Dusche, ging Draco nach nebenan und erschrak beim Anblick seines Vaters. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs verwandelte Lucius das Handtuch um den Hüften seines Sohnes in Kleidung und erst dann bemerkte Draco die Männer hinter seinem Vater. Sein Kunde und zwei finster aussehende Typen.

"Wir haben einen Auftrag für dich," sagte der Kunde.

"Um was geht es?" fragte Draco vorsichtig.

Lucius lächelte leicht. "Du wirst einen alten Zauberer aus dem Weg räumen, der uns sehr gefährlich werden könnte."

"Du meinst, ich soll ihn töten."

"Töten ist so ein grausames Wort für etwas, was so einfach mit einem Avada Kedavra erledigt ist," sagte der Kunde.

"Aber Vater, du weißt, dass ich als Killer eine absolute Niete bin. Ich konnte nichtmal Dumbledore erledigen."

"Du warst damals noch ein Junge und ich denke, seitdem haben sich seine Fähigkeiten etwas verbessert. Außerdem ist das keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl. Du weißt, was ein Befehl ist, oder?"

"Ja, Vater," sagte Draco und senkte den Blick.

Als er wieder aufsah, waren die Männer verschwunden.


	7. Kapitel 7

_Danke Reni (knuddel) Stammreviewer XD_

_Ich wünschte außerdem, dass mal meine Absätze lassen würde. Man sieht nie, wann da ne Pause kommt (grummel)_

**Kapitel 7**

Harry fühlte, wie er langsam aus der Benommenheit aufwachte. Die letzte Nacht war wohl in etwa die schlimmste seines gesamten Lebens – jedenfalls hatte er den verrücktesten Traum aller Zeiten gehabt, in dem er sich betrunken und anschließend Malfoy geküsste hatte.

Harry versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen, aber das Sonnenlicht blendete so sehr, dass es wehtat und in diesem Moment merkte Harry, dass sein Kopf sich anfühlte, als würde er jeden Augenblick explodieren. Er hatte einen Kater.

Plötzlich war Harry hellwach.

_Nein!_ dachte er. Es war kein Traum gewesen. Es war wirklich passiert. Wie würde er Draco nur jemals wieder unter die Augen treten?

Endlich offnete Harry seine Augen und zu seiner Überraschung, fand er neben sich ein Tablett mit Frühstück, Kaffee und einem Zaubertrank, der einfach nur ekelerregend aussah.

"Draco?" rief er mit dem, was von seiner Stimme übrig geblieben war.

Harry hörte Geräusche, die aus dem Badezimmer zu kommen schienen. Vorsichtig stand er auf und näherte sich der Tür.

"Ich weiß, dass ich dich mies behandelt habe, aber mich mit dem Namen deines schlimmsten Feindes zu bezeichnen, geht doch etwas zu weit," sagte eine weibliche Stimme und nur wenige Sekunden später kam eine zierliche, rothaarige Frau aus dem Bad.

"Ginny?"

"Wen hast du denn erwartet?" fragte sie und lachte, "Ich habe dir geschrieben, dass ich komme, aber du hast meine Eulen nicht gelesen."

Sie ging aug das Bett zu und holte die Tasse mit dem Zaubertrank, den sie Harry reichte.

"Du solltest das trinken. Hilft gegen den Kater. Ich dachte, du könntest den gebrauchen. Du riechst wie eine Schnapsleiche."

"Erm. . . danke. . . für den Trank."

Harry roch an dem Zaubertrank und verzog das Gesicht. Dann leerte er die Tasse in einem Zug.

"Ihh, das schmeckt ja noch schlimmer als es riecht," sagte er und fühlte dabei, wie sein Kopf langsam besser wurde.

Einen Moment lang waren beide still, als wüssten sie nicht, was sie am besten sagen sollten.

"Harry," Ginny brach das Schweigen.

"Hm?" er hob den Kopf, um Ginny anzusehen.

"Ich. . . ich bin hier, um mit dir zu reden. . . über das, was passiert ist."

Harrys Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn: Ginny – der fremde Mann – Malfoy – Ginny – Malfoy. . .

"Ich brauche etwas Zeit, muss einen freien Kopf bekommen. Ich würde gern einen Spaziergang machen – allein."

Das war offensichtlich nicht die Antwort, die Ginny sich gewünscht hatte, doch sie stimmte zu und Harry verließ das Hotel. Er suchte nach der Telefonzelle, um Hermine anzurufen, doch dann hatte er eine andere Idee. Harry versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren und apparierte direkt in Draco's Zimmer.

"Scheiße, Harry," schrie Draco, der bei Harry's Erscheinen sofort aufgesprungen war.

"Es tut mir leid," sagte Harry, "Ich hätte die Tür benutzen sollen."

In diesem Moment spürte Harry einen Schmerz, aber es war nicht sein Kater. Es war seine Narbe.

"Nein, du hättest gar nicht kommen sollen. Wenn mein Vater dich sieht. . . es ist nicht sicher für dich hier."

"Für dich scheint es aber auch nicht sicher zu sein," bemerkte Harry aufgrund Malfoy's Schreckhaftigkeit.

Draco starrte ihn an. "Was willst du, Potter?"

"Was?" Harry war perplex.

"Wieso bist du hier? Um mein Leben zu erschweren? Bevor du hier warst, kannte ich meinen Platz, ich war nicht glücklich, aber das war okay."

Harry stand still und hörte Dracos Gefühlsausbruch zu.

"Und nun bist du hier mit deiner Moral, deiner klaren Vorstellung von allem was richtig und was falsch ist und du machst es mir unmöglich, so weiterzumachen wie vorher."

"Ich. . . ich versteh dich nicht. Was habe ich getan?"

"Verdammt, Potter, ich hab Gefühle für dich und auch bei unserem Kuss habe ich etwas gefühlt. Aber du musst gehen. Wir können uns nicht wiedersehen. Du machst mir das Leben zur Hölle."

"Draco, ich. . ."

"Geh! Bitte."

Es hatte keinen Sinn, mit Draco darüber zu reden, das sah Harry ein. Er hatte es ruiniert.

Er apparierte zurück auf die Straße und nun suchte er nach der Telefonzelle, um seine beste Freundin Hermine anzurufen. Wenn alles um Harry in Trümmern lag, war sie die einzige Person, auf die er sich verlassen konnte.

"Harry?" fragte sie gleich am Telefon.

"Hallo Hermine."

"Dem Himmel sei Dank, du bist es. Ich habe seit Tagen nichts mehr von dir gehört und deine Eulen beantwortest du auch nicht. Wir waren besorgt," sagte sie sofort.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich habe einen alten Bekannten getroffen und wir sind zusammen ausgegangen und. . . ähm. . . Ginny ist hier."

"Ja, ich weiß. Ihre Eulen hast du auch nicht beantwortet und wir haben alle gemeinsam beschlossen, dass es das Beste ist, wenn sie nach Paris kommt. Harry, ich glaube, sie bereut ihren Fehler wirklich. Vielleicht könnt ihr reden."

"Ja, vielleicht. Aber Hermine,. . . ich. . ." Harry hielt inne. Er wusste nicht genau, wo er anfangen sollte.

"Was ist denn?"

"Meine Narbe. Gegen deinen Rat bin ich doch ins Moulin Rouge gegangen und da hatte ich wieder diesen Schmerz. 2 Mal," erklärte Harry.

"Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst dich vom Moulin Rouge fernhalten. Es wird von Todessern geführt und ich weiß, dass du sagst, sie sind alle verschwunden, doch niemand hört auf, ein Todesser zu sein, Harry. Am wenigsten Luci. . ."

"Moment," unterbrach Harry sie, "Du wusstest, dass es Lucius ist?"

"Ja," gab sie zu, "Ihm gehört das Moulin Rouge und Draco ist eine Prostituierte. Seine Mutter ist vor Jahren gestorben. Das Ministerium weiß alles über jeden ehemaligen Todesser. Wir haben ein magisches System, das sie überall aufspüren kann. Daher wissen wir, dass du dich mit Draco getroffen hast."

Panik schoss plötzlich in jede einzelne von Harrys Zellen.

"A. . . aber ihr wisst nicht, was sie wirklich tun, oder? Ihr seht das nicht mit an oder belauscht die Gespräche?" Harry musste an letzte Nacht denken und wie peinlich es ihm wär, wenn Hermine davon wüsste.

"Nein, es ist ein bisschen wie die Karte des Rumtreibers. Wir haben einen Punkt für jeden Todesser uns es sieht so aus, als würden sie sich versammeln. Im Moulin Rouge. Harry, ich denke, dass dort etwas vor sich geht und du sollst so schnell wie möglich verschwinden."

"Das kann ich nicht," sagte Harry und legte auf.

Harry ging auf kürzestem Weg zurück ins Hotel. Tausende Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf und er konnte sie noch nicht ordnen. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er in einem Alptraum gefangen, in dem langsam alles unheimlich wurde, doch Harry wusste eins: wenn er kämpfen musste, egal, was es zu bekämpfen gab, dann konnte er das nicht allein schaffen. Er brauchte jemanden an seiner Seite.

Harry stürmte das Hotelzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er wartete nicht auf Ginnys Reaktion. Er ging einfach auf sie zu, drückte sie an sich und küsste sie.

Draco Malfoy sah auf den Zettel in seiner Hand und verglich Namen und Adresse. Ja, er stand definitv vor dem richtigen Haus. Draco betrat das kleine Geschäft und entdeckte den Zauberstabhersteller hinter seinem Tresen. Der alte Mann sah freundlich aus. Er blickte zu Draco auf und grüßte ihn.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte er.

"Ja, ich denke, das können Sie," sagte Draco und er wusste, was er zu tun hatte.


	8. Kapitel 8

_Maaaaaan, ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie lange ich gebraucht habe, um dieses Kapitel zu schreiben uns ins Deutsche zu übersetzen. Und dafür ist es irgendwie lahm, aber meine Muse hat mich wohl anscheinend verlassen (Komm zurück du dummes Ding. . . oh nein, nicht doch. . . das war nicht so gemeint. . . ich brauch dich doch. . .)_

_Ich hoffe ihr mögt es trotzdem ein bisschen und ich sende mal wieder ein großes Dankeschön an Stammreviewer Reni XD_

_(heul) Ich will meine Muse zurück._

**Kapitel 8**

Draco apparierte direkt in sein Zimmer zurück, um nicht vielleicht unterwegs seinem Vater über den Weg zu laufen, doch Lucius wartete genau dort auf ihn.

"Wie ist es gelaufen?" wollte er wissen.

Draco, der geschockt und müde aussah, antwortete nicht. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schlenderte Richtung Badezimmer.

"Ich weiß, das erste Mal ist immer schwer, aber das wird besser."

Draco nickte. Irgendwie hatte er bereits geahnt, dass der alte Mann nicht das einzige Opfer des Avada Kevadra Fluches werden sollte.

"Lass mir die Adresse hier, ich seh sie mir später an. Aber jetzt will ich einfach nur schlafen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

"Eigentlich dachte ich, du könntest. . . ," Lucius hielt mitten im Satz inne, als Draco begann, ihn anzustarren. Draco wusste genau, was dieser Blick bei seinem Vater auslösen würde und er hatte zu lange darauf warten müssen, ihn anzuwenden. Dieser Blick sagte ihm, dass Draco nicht länger Lucius' Befehle blind ausführen würde.

"Keine Kunden mehr heute. Ich bin müde," sagte er.

Harry löschte das Licht. Er wollte Ginny im Dunkeln ficken und er konnte ihr den Grund nicht genau nennen. Sie saß bereits auf ihm und bedeckte seinen Mund mit Küssen, während seine Finger nach dem Verschluss ihres BHs tasteten. Ihren Slip hatte er schon vor einiger Zeit entfernt.

Harry hatte plötzlich eine Idee und er überlegte, ob er Ginny wirklich fragen konnte. Jetzt war der perfekte Zeitpunkt, da sie ihn um jeden Preis wollte.

"Ginny," begann er, als sie für einen Augenblick das Küssen gestoppt hatte, um Luft zu holen, "Können. . . können wir vielleicht etwas anderes. . . testen?"

Ginny wirkte zuerst verwirrt und antwortete nicht. Natürlich konnte sie nicht wissen, was Harry vorhatte, doch für einen Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl, sie würde nein sagen.

"Ähm. . . okay," sagte sie schließlich.

Harry zögerte noch für einen Moment, doch dann packte er Ginny an der Hüfte, hebte sie von ihm und drehte sie vorsichtig auf den Bauch.

"Ich bin vorsichtig. Versprochen," flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, als er über ihr lag.

Ginny versuchte, einen Schrei zu unterdrücken, der wohl eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust war, als Harry von hinten in sie eindrang. Harry stöhnte auf, als er körperlich und psychisch in eine neue Welt vordrang. Er spürte schon, dass es Ginny nicht sonderlich gefiel, doch nach dem, was sie ihm angetan hatte, war es an ihm, etwas selbstsüchtig zu sein und das hier war das beste, was er seit langem gefühlt hatte.

Er bewegte sich immer schneller und er fühlte, dass er bald kommen musste. Harry stöhnte lauter, je näher er dem Orgasmus kam und in dem Moment, in dem er in Ginny ejakulierte, rief er ein Wort, das alles ruinieren sollte.

"Oh. . . Draco."

Plötzlich begann Ginny, sich unter ihm zu bewegen und ihn von sich wegzustoßen. Sie stolperte fast aus dem Bett und Harry erkannte ihr Gesicht im Mondlicht. Es war verwirrt, verärgert und als Harry die Tränen sah, die sich in Ginnys Augen sammelten, begriff er, was er gesagt hatte.

"Ich. . . ich habe nicht. . . ," er suchte nach Worten der Erklärung, doch die gab es nicht. Während er mit Ginny geschlafen hatte, hatte er an Draco gedacht.

"Darum hast du heute morgen seinen Namen gesagt," stellte Ginny fest, "Du hast mit einem anderen Mann geschlafen. Du hast Draco Malfoy gefickt!"

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. Die Verwirrung war verschwunden, stattdessen sah sie nur noch wütend aus und vielleicht auch . . . angeekelt?

"Das ist. . . widerlich," schrie sie ihn an, "Hast du keine Frau gefunden, die du flachgelegen konntest? Oder dachtest du, mit einem Mann könntest du mich mehr verletzen?"

"Ginny, zwischen Draco und mir ist nichts passiert. Okay, wir haben uns geküsst, aber wir waren betrunken, was übrigens keine Ausrede ist. Aber wir haben nicht. . . ich bin nicht schwul," versuchte Harry sich zu verteidigen.

"Achja. . . und warum wolltest du mich dann von hinten nehmen? Und nicht nur das – du hast dabei auch noch an Malfoy gedacht," Ginnys Atmen wurde schneller und ihr panischer Blick suchte das Zimmer ab. Harry fürchtete, sie würde jeden Moment durchdrehen, doch dann rannte sie ins Badezimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und Harry hörte nur noch, wie sie sich auf der Toilette übergab.

Sie blieb für mehr als eine halbe Stunde im Badezimmer, während Harry geduldig wartete, bis sich die Tür wieder öffnete. Er bemerkte, dass Ginny einen Zauber benutzt hatte, um sich wieder einzukleiden. Jedoch die roten Augen waren noch immer da und ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie geweint hatte.

"Ich gehe zurück nach London," verkündigte sie.

"Okay. Sagst du den anderen, dass ich noch bleibe? Ich will versuchen, herauszufinden, ob die Todesser wieder aktiv sind," erklärte Harry.

"Gut. Viel Spass mit deinem Liebhaber," sagte Ginny und mit einer kleinen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs war sie verschwunden.

Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett und dachte über Draco Malfoy nach. Sie waren Feinde gewesen während ihrer Schulzeit und nun waren sie soetwas wie Freunde geworden, doch konnte Harry sich Draco als seinen Liebhaber vorstellen? Nein, sicher nicht. Aber Draco konnte ihm bei seiner Suche nach den Todessern helfen. Es kam Harry gar nicht in den Sinn, dass Draco einer von ihnen sein könnte. Er hatte sich verändert und selbst die Vergangenheit hatte bewiesen, dass Draco kein schlechter Mensch war.

Harry stand wieder auf, schnappte seinen Zauberstab und apparierte direkt in Dracos Schlafzimmer. Zu seiner Überraschung fand er sich im Dunkeln wieder und unter dem Fenster fand er Draco, der in seinem Bett tief und fest schlief. Harrys Verstand sagte ihm, wieder zu verschwinden, da Malfoy ihm im Augenblick nicht weiterhelfen würde, doch irgendwie konnte Harry seinen Blick nicht losreißen. Zum ersten Mal hatte er die Chance, Draco aus der Nähe zu bewundern, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dabei erwischt zu werden, wie er ihn zu lange ansah.

Er war wunderschön und Harry wusste, dass es sinnlos war, nach anderen Worten zu suchen. Draco sah absolut friedlich aus und Harry kämpfte gegen das Verlangen an, näher zu treten und seine blasse Haut zu berühren. Er hätte so für immer verharren können. Er wollte Draco nur ansehen, wie er langsam aufwachte und ihm an Morgen ein Lächeln schenkte.

Doch das würde nicht passieren. Harry drehte sich herum und hielt seinen Zauberstab bereit zum Apparieren, als sich plötzlich von hinten eine Hand um seine Taille schlang, eine andere bedeckte seinen Mund. Selbst, wenn er hätte schreien wollen – jetzt war das unmöglich.

"Wen haben wir denn da. . . einen kleinen Stalker," sagte Dracos Stimme.

Er ließ Harry los, der sich sofort umdrehte, um Draco anzusehen. Ja, vielleicht war er schwul, vielleicht war er in Draco verliebt – es spielte keine Rolle. Er wollte ihn und nur das zählte in diesem Moment. Draco hatte anscheinend das gleiche gedacht und beugte sich zu Harry hinunter und küsste ihn.


	9. Chapter 9

_Es tut mir soooo leid, dass ich so lange kein neues Kapitel vorgelegt habe. Letzte Woche wurden die Ergebnisse unserer schriftlichen Abiturprüfungen bekannt gegeben und die letzten Tage davor war ich so nervös, dass ich an nichts anderes denken konnte. Ihr könnt mir gratulieren. Ich habe alle bestanden, doch die mündliche steht noch aus und das bedeutet, ich muss noch ein wenig lernen. Trotzdem werde ich versuchen das neue Kapitel schnell zu produzieren, denn jetzt wird's langsam spannend. _

_Vielen Dank für den Kommi (knuddel) und auch danke an den Regen gestern (ja, Patti, der Regen war inspirierend . . . und nass)_

_Und an dieser Stelle wünsch ich meiner fast Co-Autorin Patricia mal viel Glück, da sie morgen ihre mündliche Prüfung in Englisch hat. Come on, you can do it!_

**Kapitel 9**

Es schienen Stunden zu vergehen, bis Dracos Lippen sich von Harrys lösten. Beide rangen nach Luft und es dauerte eine Weile, bis Draco seine Stimme wiederfand.

"Dreh dich herum, Harry," sagte er.

Harry schluckte und wusste, dass es passieren würde, wenn er Dracos Aufforderung folgte. Und er wollte, dass es passierte, aber. . .

"Du musst keine Angst haben," flüsterte er und versuchte damit, Harry die Furcht zu nehmen.

Harry drehte sich zur Wand und nur wenige Sekunden später spürte er Dracos Arme um seinen Hüften, seine Hände öffneten Harrys Gürtel und dabei konnte er spüren, wie sich Dracos Erektion gegen seinen Hintern presste.

Draco knabberte sanft an Harrys Ohr und dabei merkte er, wie Dracos Atem immer schneller wurde. Als Draco begann, Harrys erigierten Penis zu berühren, fühlte er sich, als würden Blitze durch seinen gesamten Körper schießen. Harry stöhnte leise auf.

"Du solltest. . . aufhören. . . oder ich werde. . . ," Dracos Berührungen schienen es ihm unmöglich zu machen, sich zu konzentrieren.

"Kommen?" beendete Draco seinen Satz und dabei drückte er Harrys Penis so sehr, dass es wehtat, "Das wollen wir aber noch nicht, was?"

Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs hatter Draco im Nu beide entkleidet. Harry erschrak fast.

"Wo hast du diesen Zauberspruch gelernt?"

"Sicher nicht in Hogwarts," antwortete Draco grinsend aber sein Lächeln verschwand sofort wieder, "Bist du bereit?"

Harry nickte und Draco begann langsam seinen Penis einzuführen. Harry unterdrückte einen Schrei. Es schmerzte mehr als er sich vorgestellt hatte, doch nach einer Weile begann er, es zu genießen.

"Schneller, bitte. . . ," Harry stöhnte lustvoll.

Draco, auf Harrys Bitten, stieß nun immer schnell und tiefer in ihn hinein, während er mit einer Hand Harrys Penis massierte. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen kamen sie beide. Harry auf Dracos Hand und Draco in Harry.

"Von mir aus könnte es die ganze Nacht so weitergehen," keuchte Harry.

"Ich hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden aber. . . wenn mein Vater dich hier findet, sind wir beide erledigt."

Harry senkte den Blick, offensichtlich enttäuscht, doch er wusste, dass Draco recht hatte.

"Okay, nur. . . sag mir, dass das für dich keine einmalige Nummer war."

"Wie könnte ich?" fragte er, "Das wär eine glatte Lüge und ich will ehrlich mit dir sein. Ich glaube. . . ich glaube ich hab mich in dich verliebt."

Harry erschrak. Draco Malfoy. Sein Erzfeind aus der Schulzeit. Der Typ, der keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen hatte, ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, hatte ihm gerade seine Liebe gestanden. Aber seltsamerweise fühlte es sich überhaupt nicht merkwürdig an.

Harry näherte sich ihm wieder und küsste ihn auf den Mund, doch in dem Moment, als er wieder Abstand nehmen wollte, zog Draco ihn zurück und vertiefte den Kuss noch ein wenig mehr. Als Harry es endlich schaffte, sich loszureißen, sah er ihn ernst an.

"Ich glaube ich hab mich auch in dich verliebt," sagte er. Harry sammelte seine Klamotten ein und apparierte zurück in sein Hotelzimmer, da er wusste, dass mehr Worte die ganze Nacht verdorben hätten.

Die nächste Woche ging zu schnell vorüber. Harry und Draco trafen sich täglich, entweder in Harrys Hotelzimmer oder in den Straßen von Paris, wo sie shoppen gingen oder einfach nur die Stadt bewunderten. Die Nächte waren einsam für Harry, da Draco sie meist mit irgendwelchen Kunden verbrachte und Harry konnte nicht leugnen, dass er ein wenig eifersüchtig war. Doch er wusste, dass diese Menschen nur Dracos Körper bekamen, doch sein Herz gehörte ihm allein.

"Wann hast du gemerkt, dass du in mich verliebst bist?" fragte Harry als die beiden durch eine schattige Allee liefen.

Draco lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das willst du nicht wissen."

"Natürlich. Los, erzähl'."

"Bei Madam Malkins," gestand Draco, "Als wir uns zum ersten Mal gesehen haben."

Harry lachte. "Ach, komm schon. Im Ernst," sagte er doch etwas in Dracos Blick sagte ihm, dass er es ernst meinte. "Aber wir waren erst 11."

"Ich weiß, dass wir erst 11 waren, doch das spielt keine Rolle, oder? Ich glaube an Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Als ich dich gesehen habe, wusste ich, dass du etwas besonderes bist und nicht nur, weil du Harry Potter bist. Ich wusste, dass du etwas besonderes für mich bist und als ich kapiert habe, dass du nicht mit mir befreundet sein wolltest, habe ich versucht meine Liebe in Hass umzukehren. Aber das hat anscheinend nicht wirklich funktioniert."

"Also wusstest du schon die ganze Zeit, dass du schwul bist," schlussfolgerte Harry.

"Kann man das überhaupt so genau wissen?" fragte Draco, "Ehrlich, das Geschlecht ist mir nicht wichtig. Es geht darum, den richtigen Menschen zu finden."

Harry schwieg für einen Augenblick und dachte über das nach, was Draco gesagt hatte. Er wollte etwas antworten, doch alles, was er empfand, war bereits gesagt worden.

"Du hast dich wirklich verändert," sagte Harry und fragte sich, wie er der Alte hätte bleiben können. Mit Dracos Vergangenheit hatte man zwei Möglichkeiten. Man konnte so werden wie sein Vater – eiskalt und skrupellos, oder wie Draco, mit einer harten Schale und einem weichen Kern.

"Weißt du, du könntest. . ."

"Oh, verdammt," fluchte Draco und suchte seine Taschen nach seinem Zauberstab ab. Harry schaute nach oben und in diesem Moment begann es zu regnen. Nein, es begann, zu gießen.

Er bewegte seinen Zauberstab und ein großer Schirm erschien in seiner Hand und bei diesem Unwetter hätte nicht einmal der aufmerksamste Muggel mitbekommen, dass hier Magie im Spiel war.

"Diesen Zauber musst du mir beibringen," sagte Harry und sprang unter den Schirm.

"Sicher," antwortete Draco.

Der Regen wurde immer schlimmer und sie mussten sich schließlich einen überdachten Eingang suchen, da sie Angst hatten, beim Apparieren in Muggel-Paris doch zu sehr aufzufallen.

"Also, du wolltest etwas sagen," erinnerte ihn Draco.

"Oh. . . ja. Draco, willst du mit mir zurück nach London kommen?"

Stille.

"Draco, hast du mich gehört?"

"Natürlich, nur. . . das ist eine schwierige Frage. Du weißt, dass ich ein ehemaliger Todesser bin und dass ich hier ein einigermaßen sicheres Leben führe."

Harry dachte an Hermines Worte über die Todesser und zweifelte an der Sicherheit des Moulin Rouge.

"Vielleicht, aber das hier ist doch nicht das Leben, das du führen möchtest. Und ich könnte dir helfen. Ich habe immer noch eine gewisse Autorität," sagte Harry.

"Okay," antwortete Draco plötzlich, "Ich komme mit."

"Dann lass uns schnell unsere Sachen packen," sagte Harry und bevor er noch etwas anderes sagen konnte, küsste Draco ihn.

Lucius' Büro war dunkel, wie immer, doch es war kälter als sonst. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur die Anwesenheit des Kunden, die das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren lies.

"Es ist. . . eine Ehre Sie persönlich zu sprechen," sagte Lucius und verbeugte sich.

"Zwei Wochen sind um, Lucius," sagte eine kalte Stimme, "Ich will den Jungen. Oder ich werde dich an seiner Stelle nehmen."

"Bitte," sagte Lucius, "Ich weiß, dass Ihr Vater mir mehr Zeit gegeben hätte, meine Schulden zu bezahlen."

"Mein Vater – nach allem was ich über ihn gelesen habe – hätte dich schon längst erledigt, doch meine Rache, meine Vendetta, wird größer sein. Morgen wird dein Sohn zwei weitere Zauberer töten und danach. . . wird er mir gehören."


	10. Chapter 10

_Dankesehr euch beiden für die Kommis. . . und auch danke an de Schwarzleser, die bisher durchgehalten haben._

_Langsam nähern wir uns dem Ende der Story und ich fürchte in 1-2 Kapiteln werden wir Abschied nehmen müssen. Aber bis dahin wünsche ich euch noch:_

_Viel Spass beim Lesen ;)_

**Kapitel 10**

Draco apparierte in sein Zimmer und eile hinüber zu seinem Schrank. Er musste seine Sachen schnell packen bevor Lucius Wind davon bekommen konnte. Er würde ihn an die Wand fesseln, nur um ihn am Gehen zu hindern.

"Was tust du da?" fragte Lucius mit kalter Stimme.

Draco drehte sich herum und hielt seinen Zauberstab kampfbereit.

"Steck das Ding weg," forderte Lucius ihn auf, doch Draco rührte sich nicht.

"Ich verschwinde, Vater," sagte Draco, "Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht mehr hier bleiben."

Lucius ging auf seinen Sohn zu, ohne dabei den Zauberstab zu beachten, der ihn immer noch bedrohte, und setzte sich auf Dracos Bett.

"Draco. . . ich bin. . . enttäuscht," sagte er ohne seinen Sohn anzusehen, "Nach allem was ich für dich getan habe. Man sollte doch denken, du wärst dankbar. . . aber du denkst nur an dich."

"Du kannst mit der Show aufhören. Ich lass mir von dir nicht mehr sagen, wie wertlos ich bin. Ich habe jemanden gefunden, der mich liebt und diesmal verlassen wir Paris und zwar in einer Stunde und es ist mir scheißegal was du deinem Kunden erzählst. Schlaf doch selbst mit ihm."

Draco wollte weiterpacken, doch Lucius sprang auf und griff nach Dracos Hals, um ihn gegen die Wand zu drücken.

"Und wenn ich es nochmal sagen muss," fauchte Lucius, "Dieser Kunde ist gefährlich. Er wird mich töten und dich und deinen Liebhaber, wenn er ihm in den Weg kommt, es sei denn, du tust genau, was ich sage. Du wirst zwei weitere Zauberer töten und heute Abend zu ihm gehen. Danach kannst du meinetwegen tun und lassen was du willst."

Lucius ließ ihn endlich los. "Du willst doch nicht das Leben deines Freundes aufs Spiel setzen, oder?"

"Nein, Vater," sagte Draco und senkte den Blick, "Wie heißen die Zauberer?"

Harry ging in seinem Zimmer auf und ab, wobei er immer wieder auf die Uhr schaute. Draco wollte sich vor drei Stunden mit ihm treffen, doch er war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht und langsam machte sich Harry Sorgen. Was wenn Lucius es herausgefunden hatte? Wenn Draco in Gefahr war und seine Hilfe brauchte? Was würde aus den Todessern werden, wenn sie einmal in London waren?

Harry zuckte zusammen als plötzlich das Telefon klingelte.

"Hallo?" rief er und hoffte, dass es Draco war, der auf einmal herausgefunden hatte, wie Telefone funktionierten.

"Ich bin es, Hermine," sagte eine bekannte Stimme.

"Oh, du bist es."

Hermine ignorierte Harrys Enttäuschung und fuhr mit besorgter Stimme fort.

"Harry, du musst augenblicklich zurückkommen," sagte sie.

"Warum? Stimmt etwas nicht?"

"Es stimmt eine ganze Menge nicht," gestand sie, "Vor ein paar Tagen ist in Paris ein Zauberer spurlos verschwunden and wir haben keine Ahnung, was passiert ist. Und jetzt, vor etwa zwei Stunden, haben sich wieder zwei Zauberer aus Montmartre in Luft aufgelöst."

"Was meinst du – in Luft aufgelöst?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Ich meine, dass wir jeden magischen und nicht-magischen Versuch unternommen haben, sie zu finden, doch es ist, als wären sie tot und ihre Leichen gestohlen oder gut versteckt."

"Meinst du es waren Todesser am Werk?"

"Schlimmer," sagte Hermine und schwieg eine Weile, als wüsste sie nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte. "Harry,. . . ich weiß was zwischen dir und Malfoy passiert ist."

"Du willst doch nicht etwa sagen, dass er. . ."

"Ich weiß es nicht. Wir haben ihn beobachtet und er war in der Nähe der Orte, an denen die Zauberer verschwunden sind. Er ist ein ehemaliger Todesser, aber. . . du vertraust ihm, oder?" fragte Hermine.

"Ja," antwortete Harry, ohne darüber nachzudenken, "Er kann es nicht gewesen sein. Wir wollten Paris verlassen und zurück nach London kommen."

"Wollten?" fragte sie.

"Naja. . . ," Harry zögerte, "Wir wollten uns vor drei Stunden treffen und er ist nicht aufgetaucht. Aber das ist sicher wegen Lucius. Er muss es herausgefunden haben und. . ."

Hinter Harry war ein seltsames Plopp zu hören und Draco erschien. Harry drehte sich herum und sagte ins Telefon, "Es tut mir leid, ich muss auflegen."

Harry sah an Draco herunter und bemerkte, dass er kein Gepäck bei sich hatte. Sein Gesicht war so ernst, dass Harry ein eigenartiges Gefühl in der Magengegend bekam.

"Was ist passiert? Wieso hast du nicht gepackt?" wollte er wissen.

"Du musst ohne mich gehen. Ich verspreche dir, ich komme morgen nach, doch du musst verschwinden, wenn ich zu diesem Kunden gehe," erklärte Draco.

Harry machte einen Schritt auf Draco zu und sah, dass er Verletzungen am Hals hatte.

"Was ist passiert? Hat dein Vater dich verletzt?" Harry war entsetzt.

"Er hat mir auf seine Art gesagt, dass wir alle getötet werden, wenn ich nicht tue, was er sagt. Dieser Kunde, der ist gefährlich, Harry, und du musst hier verschwinden. Du bist in großer Gefahr, wenn er erfährt, dass du hier bist."

"Du glaubst du wohl nicht im Ernst, dass ich vor diesem Verrückten abhaue, während du hier in Gefahr schwebst?!"

"Er ist alles andere als verrückt. Nachdem, was mein Vater mir erzählt hat, weiß er genau, was er will und er wird nicht ruhen, bis er es bekommen hat. Verdammt, ich weiß doch auch nicht, worum es hier geht, doch mein Vater hat Angst vor ihm. Und wenn du nicht verschwindest, bist du vielleicht der Nächste."

"Der nächste was? Draco, weißt du. . ." Harry hielt inne, "Draco. . . Zauberer sind hier aus Montmartre verschwunden. Weißt du etwas darüber?"

"Ja," antwortete er.

Harrys Kinnlade klappte herunter.

"Aber. . . warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt? Das ist wichtig für das Ministerium."

"Weil es mein Auftrag war, okay?" Draco schrie fast, "Ich wollte dich heraushalten."

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Tausende Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf und er versuchte, es nicht zu glauben.

"Du. . . du hast sie nicht umgebracht, oder?" fragte Harry, obwohl er nicht sicher war, ob er die Antwort wissen wollte.

"Harry, vertraust du mir?" fragte Draco zurück, "Das ist wichtig. Wenn du mir nicht vertraust, kann ich. . ."

"Wie soll ich dir denn vertrauen? Du hast mich angelogen. Du hast mir nichts von deinem Auftrag erzählt und offensichtlich arbeitest du immer noch mit Todessern zusammen. Du verspätest dich um drei Stunden und willst mir nicht sagen, ob du diese Menschen umgebracht hast oder nicht." schrie Harry.

"Darum nennt man es auch Vertrauen, Harry."

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand Draco und ließ Harry allein und ohne Antwort zurück.

Draco war nicht sicher, wie sein berühmter Kunde das Zimmer mochte, deswegen gestaltete er es nach Lucius' Stil: ein einfaches Bett, Steinwände, schwarzer Samt und einen Kamin. Nur Minuten nachdem Draco fertig war, betrat der Kunde das Zimmer. Er war jung, etwa 30, und attraktiv mit schwarzen Haaren und dunklen Augen.

"Gutem Abend," sagte er.

"Hi," sagte Draco und ging auf den Mann zu, "Bringen wir es hinter uns. Wie wollen sie mich?"

Der Mann kicherte und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

"Ich glaube, sie haben da etwas missverstanden. Hat Ihr Vater Ihnen nicht gesagt, was ich von Ihnen möchte?" fragte er und strich mit dem Zauberstab über Dracos Wange.

"Ich will nicht mit Ihnen schlafen," sagte der Mann ruhig, "Ich möchte Sie töten."

Dracos Herz blieb stehen.

"Aber zuvor. . . wie wäre es mit etwas. . . _crucio_!"


	11. Chapter 11

_Ja, es hat lange gedauert, aber das neue Kapitel ist da. Ich hatte in den letzten Wochen ziemlich viel Stress. Ich war nämlich in London und hab mir dort die wunderschönen Schwulenviertel angesehen (ok, nicht nur die, aber die haben mich irgendwie am meisten fasziniert). . . ja, und nun bin ich wieder da und hab endlich mal ein Stündchen für meine FF finden können. _

_Ich hatte die Wahl zwischen einem sehr langen letzten Kapitel oder zwei kurze und habe mich für die zwei kurzen entschieden. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt es._

**Kapitel 11**

Harry schritt in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. War er doch zu voreilig gewesen, was seine Gefühle und sein Vertrauen zu Draco betraf? War er einfach auf seinen alten Feind hereingefallen? Harry erinnerte sich daran, wie einsam und verloren Draco gewirkt hatte, wie er seinen Körper zerstören wollte durch Rauchen und Hungern. Nein, das konnte nicht alles gespielt gewesen sein und doch. . . er hatte diese Zauberer eiskalt ermordet.

Dann klingelte plötzlich das Telefon.

"Harry," rief Hermine atemlos, "Es gibt Neuigkeiten."

"Achja?"

"Die Zauberer. . . sie sind nicht tot. Alle sind soeben per Portschlüssel im Zauberministerium angekommen. Draco. . . er hat sie nicht umgebracht. Er hat sie versteckt und ihnen zur Flucht verholfen."

"Wo ist er jetzt?" fragte Harry augenblicklich.

"Er ist in seinem Zimmer im Moulin Rouge, zusammen mit einem Todesser," erklärte Hermine.

"Der Kunde," flüsterte er vor sich hin, "Ich muss zu ihm. Er schwebt in Gefahr."

"Harry, pass auf dich auf. Die Todesser sind überall."

"Keine Sorge, ich krieg' das schon hin."

Ohne einen Plan griff Harry seinen Zauberstab und apparierte direkt in Dracos Zimmer. Er wusste genau, in was für eine Gefahr er sich begab, doch es war ihm egal. Er musste Draco retten, er musste es wenigstens versuchen, auch wenn er dabei sein eigenes Leben riskierte.

Das Bild, das sich ihm bei seiner Ankuft bot, war erschreckend. Draco lag am Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Ein Mann stand über ihm und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Draco. Offensichtlich folterte er ihn mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch. Dann fühlte Harry plötzlich einen Stich in seine Stirn und für einen Augenblick glaubte er, der Zauberer hätte auch ihn mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt, doch dann stellte er fest, dass es seine Narbe war, die nur wenige Male zuvor so geschmerzt hatte – bei seinen Treffen mit Lord Voldemort.

Doch das Glück war auf Harrys Seite. Der Mann hatte ihn nicht kommen hören, und Harry musste das Überraschungsmoment für sich nutzen. Er konnte ihn nicht besiegen, nicht jetzt. Wichtiger war es, Draco heil in sein Hotelzimmer zu bekommen, wo man in nur wenigen Sekunden einen Schutzzauber aufbauen konnte.

Also hob Harry seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den unbekannten Zauberer und schrie: "Expelliarmus!"

Der Zauberstab des Gegeners flog durch die Luft und landete in der entferntesten Ecke des Zimmers. Erleichtert sah Harry, dass sich Dracos Muskeln wieder entspannten, doch ihm war klar, dass er nun schnell handeln musste. Bevor der Zauberer sich überhaupt umgedreht hatte, stieß Harry ihn zur Seite, rannte zu Draco und nahm seine Hände. Bevor er jedoch disapparierte, zwang er sich, aufzusehen und einen Blick auf das Gesicht des Angreifers zu erhaschen. Es war schön, jung und hatte eine fast unheimliche Ähnlichkeit mit Tom Riddle.

Harry und Draco landeten direkt auf dem Hotelbett und Harry beugte sich augenblicklich über Draco.

"Draco, ist alles ok?"

"So ok wie es nach einer Folter nur sein kann," antwortete er mit einem leichten Lächeln.

"Kann ich etwas für dich. . ."

"Der Schutzzauber. Wir sind erledigt, wenn sie uns hier finden."

Harry sprang sofort auf, nahm die Dinge, die er bereits vorbereitet hatte und sprach den Zauber aus.

"Ziemlich praktischer Zauber," sagte Harry, "Der Tarnzauber verhindert, dass sie uns entdecken und der Schutzzauber verhindert, dass sie versehentlich über uns stolpern. Sowas sollte man eigentlich immer. . ."

"Harry," unterbrach Draco ihn.

"Ja?"

"Danke."

Harry ging zurück zum Bett, setzte sich neben Draco und nahm dessen Hand.

"Wer war der Kerl?" wollte Harry wissen.

"Das war der wichtige Kunde, von dem Vater immer gesprochen hat. Ich weiß nicht, wer er war, aber er hat meinen Vater betrogen."

"Inwiefern?"

"Der Mann meinte, er wollte mich umbringen und das mit der Zustimmung meines Vaters. So ein Unsinn," Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

Harry erinnerte sich an seinen ersten Besuch im Moulin Rouge, an das Gespräch, das er belauscht hatte. Er war nicht sicher, dass Lucius daran so unschuldig war, wie Draco es glauben wollte, doch er sagte nichts. Eine andere Frage brannte ihm auf der Seele.

"Ich weiß, es klingt verrückt," sagte Harry, "aber dieser Typ. . . er erinnert mich an Voldemort. Als er noch ein normaler junger Mann war. Tom Riddle."

"Darüber weiß ich nichts. Aber ich kenne jemanden, der es tut."

"Wer?" wollte Harry wissen.

"Mein Vater."

"Ok," sagte Harry, "Aber nicht mehr heute. Du solltest dich ein wenig ausruhen."

"Da hast du wohl recht," antwortete Draco und kuschelte sich näher an Harry, der seine Arm fest um Draco schlang und nur kurz darauf einschlief.


End file.
